A Different Kind of Birthday Candle
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marinette gets Adrien a set of Ladybug and Chat Noir candles (which actually exist irl). He loves them so much that he brings them on patrol that night to show Ladybug. I think you know what happens next.


Marinette carefully walked to school, today was not the day to trip over her own two feet. She was holding a wrapped box tightly, crinkling the wrapping paper and squashing the bow placed on top. She was determined not to break Adrien's birthday present.

Normally, she would have made a very unbreakable present for him. In fact, the previous year, he'd actually asked for a new scarf. She made him three. This year, she found something too good to pass up. The only problem was not breaking the darn things before she gave him the present.

Miraculously, Marinette made it all the way to the classroom before disaster struck. Entering the door, she headed towards Adrien, who was already at his desk. Him and Nino were talking about what the four of them were doing that night to celebrate. "Hey Nino. Happy birthday Adri-" Marinette's sentence trailed off as she tripped, sending herself, and the present flying. Closing her eyes, Marinette prepared herself for the sound of shattering glass and for her face to meet the floor.

An arm wrapped around her waist, catching her. Marinette looked up to see concerned green eyes looking down at her. "You okay Mari?" It wasn't often that Marinette got flustered around Adrien anymore, but when he had her dipped and gazed at her like that, it was impossible not to swoon. Involuntarily, she squeaked.

He pulled her back up, letting her stand steadily before unwrapping his arm from around her. It took her a moment for her mind to reboot and realize that Adrien was examining the present he held in his hands, the one he must have caught with the arm he hadn't caught her with. Amazing. Marinette cleared her throat, not wanting her voice to crack at all. "Happy birthday Adrien! Sorry for making you save me on your birthday of all days." She giggled.

"I'm always here to save you Marinette." Adrien chuckled, winking at her. Damn, he was turning up the charm today and Marinette didn't know if she could handle it. He looked down at the slightly crushed present. "So, is this for me?" Adrien quirked a brow.

Marinette perked up. "Yes! Open it!" Adrien took the box to his desk and ripped into the paper. His eyes blew wide when he pulled out a Chat Noir candle and he straight up gasped when he pulled out the Ladybug candle. "I know you're a Chat Noir and Ladybug nerd and that you have a candle obsession, so when I saw these I knew they would be perfect for you."

Adrien shot up, hugging Marinette tightly. "Thank you so much, they're amazing. I can't wait to burn them! Where did you find them?" He was looking at her slightly awed as he opened the candles to smell them.

"I found them on this candle shop called A Court of Candles. They had some anime ones that I thought you'd like too. Let me know if you want me to send you the link." Adrien nodded adamantly. Behind Marinette, she heard a gasp.

"She gave them to you? Let me smell them!" Alya ran up next to Marinette, making a grabby hand motion at Adrien. "Marinette told me about them, but she wouldn't let me smell them before she gave them to you. She was afraid I'd want to keep them."

Adrien handed over the candles for Alya to smell. "I'm glad she didn't let you. They're amazing and I'm sure you would have stolen them out from under me."

Alya took a huge whiff of the Ladybug candle. "Mon Dieu, you're right. Marinette, did you realize this smells like the bakery? I'm going to need to get twelve of these."

"I don't like that glint in your eye Alya. Give me back my birthday present before it magically ends up in your bag." Adrien held out a hand for Alya to give the candle back. Sighing dramatically, she handed it back.

"You better keep an eye on those Sunshine." Adrien squinted at her, using two fingers to point to his eyes then point to Alya in an 'I'm watching you' motion. Alya laughed. "So, did you boys have any plans for what we're all doing tonight?"

Nino slid over, grinning up at his girlfriend. "That we did." The four friends discussed their plans for the night until class started, Adrien sniffing his candles every so often.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ladybug landed on the roof of Chat Noir and hers normal meeting place later that night, after going to dinner and the local arcade with her friends for Adrien's birthday. It had been a blast, Marinette and Adrien had creamed Alya and Nino at every single game. Ladybug was smiling to herself when Chat Noir landed next to her with a box in his hands. "Good day My Lady? You're all smiley."

"Amazing! It was my friend's birthday, I just got back from his birthday celebration." Chat looked at Ladybug in shock, then burst into laughter.

"What a coincidence, it's my birthday and I just got back from my birthday celebration. Seems like we both had pretty good days then." Ladybug smiled, eyes trailing down to the box Chat held. He noticed her line of sight and brightened. "Oh! This is one of the presents one of my friends got me today! They have to do with us, so I had to bring them to show you."

Chat reached into the box and pulled out a very familiar Ladybug candle. Ladybug's mouth dropped open as she looked at the excited look on her partner's face as he held out the candle to her. "I gave a set of these to Adrien." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

It was only Ladybug's fast reflexes that caught the candle and box as Chat Noir dropped them out of surprise. "Marinette?" Ladybug nodded, a smile spreading over her face. "You're really Marinette?"

"Yes, I'm Marinette. And you're Adrien?" Chat nodded, beaming as he swept Ladybug into a bone crushing hug, spinning her around as they laughed together.

Chat set her down, cupping her face gently. "This is the second-best birthday present you've ever given me. Marinette, I'm so happy it's you."

"I'm happy it's you too, Chaton." Ladybug giggled as she was pulled into another tight hug. She pulled away slightly. "What do you mean second best present though? I would think revealing our identities, even by accident, would be at the top of your list."

"Well…" Chat reached down and grabbed the Ladybug candle, that the bug herself still held. He opened the top and took a long, exaggerated sniff. "…these candles pretty much outrank anything and everything." Ladybug doubled over in laughter as he took another long, loud, nose flaring, sniff.


End file.
